muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:England
linking I've seen links coming here using the text United Kingdom, although that's not entirely accurate. While England is part of the UK, they are not the same thing. Likewise, Great Britain. Should we have pages for each country, or how do we want to do that? And do we want a separate article just for the UK? -- Scott (talk) 20:38, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Well, I've been doing it for convenience and because, when the term "UK" is used in context of the BBC, it generally means England (as Ireland, Scotland, and Wales have their own broadcasters; though Scotland does have a BBC division, I have no idea whether Muppets Tonight was broadcast through them). Really, if anything, we might want to more carefully research where the "UK" spots actually aired, just England or throughout. Right now, we have no articles for Ireland and Scotland since we really don't have enough to put in them (or I don't). If you can clear it up or create seperate pages, feel free to do so. Andrew Leal (talk) 21:48, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::By the way, UK Spots (Muppets Tonight) is the only page to link United Kingdom and England that I can find, and I'll go ahead and remove it if you like. I haven't found any such links for Great Britain (which as a political entity, true, comprises others, but as a physical island country, is the same as England, as far as I can tell). There are quite a few for "British," always specifically meaning England, but if you insist, we can change those as well. Andrew Leal (talk) 21:57, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :::I've definitley found other links in the past -- I would assume they've since been changed or corrected. I don't care about creating pages for Whales, Scotland or Ireland, I would just maintain that linking United Kingdon to England is incorrect. If anything, we should probably have a page at least for United Kingdom as we seem to throw the term "UK" around quite a bit. -- Scott (talk) 22:09, 25 June 2006 (UTC) ::::England and Great Britain aren't the same. Great Britain is the name of the island that England, Scotland, and Wales are on. Check out http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Isles_%28terminology%29. -- Erik (talk) 22:23, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, blame Robert Morley then. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Right. That's what I'm saying. -- ''Scott (talk) 00:46, 28 June 2006 (UTC) ::To answer Andrew Leal's question, Muppets Tonight was broadcast throughout the UK (apart from a few regional slots, BBC Scotland usually shows the same programmes as the English BBC regions. I think it's the same with Wales and N.I.) If we change the page name to United Kingdom, we can add The Lighthouse as a location (it's not clear where it is, since it was filmed in England but both the Captain and P.K. were Scottish), and the castle in Play with Me Sesame (which also might be in Scotland or England). The bit that calls England an island nation needs changed, one way or the other, since it's neither 8-). Daibhid C 20:54, 3 July 2006 (UTC)